Target Rich Environment
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: I have no idea where this is going, but it's been fun so far... a few minor curse words... Rating is now M.
1. Chapter 1

**Target-Rich Environment**

**A/N Once again, Athena has run with a comment from one of my loyal readers. Thanks, Dog. This one was unspeakably fun to write. Exactly what I needed at the moment.**

**H**

The situation at hand was tense. A lone gunman had barricaded himself inside one of Miami's largest shopping malls and was holding multiple hostages after killing five security guards who had tried to flush him out into the open. The longer the situation continued, the more the officers on scene realized that they were dealing with a pro. The man obviously had some kind of background in Special Forces training because he had been able to anticipate and repel their every attempt to force him out of the building. At one point he had even lobbed a canister of tear gas back at them, sending MDPD officers scrambling for cover as the noxious gas drifted in a cloud over their assembled forces. At some point, Lieutenant Caine and Calleigh Duquesne arrived, assessing the scene as they made their way over to the commander's vehicle to be briefed on the situation. Commander Voight explained to them what tactics they had tried unsuccessfully, and the remaining options, none of which sounded any better than the ones that had already failed.

"Have you been able to actually get a look at this guy?" Horatio asked. "Has he talked to you?"

"No to both, Lieutenant. He always seems to be one step ahead of us. Reminds me a little of that sniper case we had a few years ago. Harwood, I believe was that guy's name wasn't it?"

Horatio sent a sideways glance at Calleigh and saw the faint tinge of blush that crept up her cheeks. That case was one he would never forget.

_"So what do you get when a six foot tall man lays down with a three foot rifle?"_

_"Hot flashes. But that's just me."_

_"Hmmm. What you get is a GSR cone…"_

He shook himself out of his reverie and forced himself to focus on the present crisis. Without looking, he knew that Calleigh's eyes were sparkling with the same memories he was reliving.

"_Have you ever considered a transfer to SWAT?"_

_"I don't look good in all black."_

_"I beg to differ."_

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Ms. Duquesne?" Horatio's voice had gone soft for a moment.

Calleigh stepped a little closer than necessary and touched him lightly on the arm.

"Come back, Horatio," she whispered quietly for his ears only.

"What? Oh…Yes. Thank you, Calleigh."

Clearing his throat to hide the dryness brought on by the remembered shared intimacies after that case was over, Horatio spoke once again to the commander.

"Do you have the schematics of the building? If we could figure out a way to get in there without him seeing us, we might be able take him out with minimal risk of collateral damage. I don't want to lose any of them if we can help it."

"Yes, we have it. The building supervisor just brought it to us a few minutes ago."

The commander spread out a large sheet of paper on the hood of his MDPD cruiser and together he and Horatio and Calleigh studied the layout of the entire mall. The food court was in the center of the mall, surrounded by the shops, three of which were vacant. The gunman and his hostages were holed up in the Dairy Delights ice cream parlor on the second level just above the Treads shoe store. The second set of schematics showed the air conditioning units and the paths of the return air vents. According to the dimensions on the papers, the ducts were large enough to permit a small person easy access. One of the main air shafts ran directly over the ice cream parlor with a vent just at the entrance.

Horatio turned and looked at Calleigh from head to toe, ignoring the surprised look she gave him as he visually assessed her measurements.

"Do I want to know what you're thinking right now, Handsome?" she murmured when the commander turned his head for a second to take an incoming call.

"You are just the right size, Calleigh." he said.

"Oh really? I'm glad you approve, Handsome."

"That air shaft. Calleigh, you could get through it," Horatio said deliberately not taking her bait to flirt while they were on the job.

Immediately Calleigh was all business as the meaning of his visual inspection became clear. "You're right I could, Horatio. Let's get this worked out. The longer we let him stay in there, the longer he's in a target-rich environment and might start taking them out one by one."

Forty-five minutes later, Calleigh was outfitted in a snug all black, commando outfit. A thin strip of Velcro containing a micro transmitter and a tiny GPS locator surrounded her slender neck. Horatio opened his laptop and opened the file to activate the program. He settled the headphones on his ears and nodded at her.

"Okay, Calleigh test it out. Talk normally and let me see if I can hear you."

"Cover me, I'm going in," she quipped with a grin.

"Very funny. Do it again." He adjusted the sound output and increased the amplification.

"I'll take the top." She flirted.

"Calleigh, stop it right now." He snapped, struggling to contain the grin that threatened to crease his face. "We have a dangerous situation and you are being entirely too cavalier for my liking."

"Your liking, eh?" she smirked but then stopped when she saw the blue fire snapping in his eyes. She knew that look, knew that he was working hard to keep his feelings under control, knew that she was one heartbeat away from being hauled into his arms and kissed breathless regardless of who was present.

"Okay, how do I get into the building?" She asked, communicating her return to strict professionalism with her tone of voice.

Horatio spread the schematics out on the hood and using a stylus indicated the easiest path for her to take to reach the air vent above the ice cream parlor.

"Now when you reach the target, SWAT will already be in position. All you have to do is drop the canister of stun gas into the store and then back out. Let SWAT do the rest, Calleigh. No heroics, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Okay. Go with these two young men. They will take you up on the roof and get you into the air system. And Calleigh…"

"Yes, Horatio?"

"Please be careful."

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I have learned one very important thing. Never ever bottle Athena up again. She has been a veritable whirling dervish since I slipped her leash on Saturday. And I, the humble writer, am simply along for her wild ride. She takes me where she wants to go

Dog, I promise I will corral her back to the original meaning of the title, but for now she's having fun playing with H as the self-sacrificing hero.

Cal, my love you said throw them a blitz, so here it is. Three chapters at once.

Enjoy dear readers.

Fondly, H

**Chapter 2**

Horatio watched as Calleigh strode away toward the back side of the mall complex, escorted by two heavily armed MDPD SWAT members. She was an absolute vision in solid black, every curve of her alluring body calling for his adoration which he readily gave. The .45 nestled at her hip gave her a dangerous, sexy air that stirred him to his very soul.

With an inward reprimand for losing focus even for that brief moment, he forced himself to concentrate on the visual displayed on his laptop. The small blinking green light was Calleigh and the other two larger yellow ones were her SWAT escorts. Commander Voight joined him and they watched as the trio of lights approached the outer wall and then slowly ascended toward the roof. Static hissed in Horatio's headset and then Calleigh's voice crackled to life in his ears.

"We're on the roof now, and making our way toward the main AC unit. No signs that our target is aware of approach."

"Good. Stay with your escorts and let them take point until you get to that main air shaft. From there you'll have to go alone."

"Roger that."

Several moments of muffled sounds followed with small bits of quiet exchanges between Calleigh and the two SWAT officers. Then one of them spoke.

"Lieutenant Caine?"

"Go ahead."

"Sir this main AC unit is too securely fastened to the roof for an expedited mission. It would take too long to cut through all the mounting bolts to get into the air shaft. We are going to have to go in a different way."

"Negative. Stay with the original plan. We'll take care of the time issue on our end. You just get Ms. Duquesne into that air shaft."

"Yes, Sir."

Horatio looked at Commander Voight and raised his eyebrows. "Any ideas, Anthony?"

"Well, we haven't tried talking to him in several minutes. We could call him again, see if he would talk, distract him that way."

"Let's do it."

Commander Voight signaled his men to be ready should there be any reaction to the phone call, and then dialed the number of the ice cream parlor. After three rings a strident voice answered.

"What do you want!?"

Voight nodded and handed the phone over to Horatio.

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine. I'd like to talk to you."

"So talk, but I'm not promising I'll listen."

"First I need to know the condition of the people you have with you. Are they okay?"

"They will be until one of you pigs messes up and then I'll start killing them, so you'd better be careful what you do. If I even suspect that you're gonna rush this place I'll start emptying this clip."

"We don't want that, son."

"I'm not your son!"

"No, but without a name…"

"No. No. No. I'm not falling for that trick. You want a name? Call me John."

"Okay…John." Horatio's voice had taken on a low, slow cadence designed to be as unintimidating as possible.

"What was that?!" the man suddenly screamed.

"What was what, John?"

"I heard a noise. I heard someone…I heard…" his voice came in panicked gasps and Horatio could tell he was teetering on the edge.

"John…listen to me…listen to me, son. Calm down. There's no one there but you and the people with you."

"Yeah? So what was that noise I heard?"

"I don't know what noise you heard."

"There it is AGAIN!!! I'M GONNA START SHOOTING RIGHT NOW!!"

"John, no!...No you don't want to do this." Horatio's eyes were glued to the laptop display showing the blinking green light that was Calleigh slowly inching toward the 90 degree turn that would put her in the portion of air shaft that led to the store intrance.

Without putting down the phone he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it and handed it to Commander Voight.

_Tell Calleigh to stop until I get this guy calmed down!_

Voight nodded his understanding and carefully removed the microphone and headset from Horatio's head and spoke quietly into it, ordering Calleigh to halt her forward progress.

Horatio continued talking to the young man.

"John? John, are you still with me? Talk to me son. What's going on?"

"You are one lucky son of a gun," came the strained voice of the man on the other end. "That noise was just a rat. Biggest damned rat I've ever seen." A giggle followed that statement, a very nervous giggle and Horatio knew he was dealing with an unbalanced individual.

"A rat? That's good." Horatio agreed.

"Nah. Not so good, cause after I get out of this place, I'm gonna turn them in to the Health Department. Don't want anyone getting sick over rats in the ice cream do we?"

"No we wouldn't." Horatio responded, keeping his voice calm.

Horatio heard a noise in the background and tensed as the sounds of a disturbance came through the phone and then a shot rang out. "John…John talk to me! What's happening?"

"Just shot a rat, that's all…" came the icy voice over the phone. Somehow Horatio knew he wasn't talking about the four legged variety.

"John…did you shoot someone?"

"Did I shoot someone?!" the voice was once again high pitched and brittle. "Yeah I shot that rat. He was trying to make it to the phone so I shot him."

A sick feeling spread through Horatio's stomach and he had to force himself to speak again.

"John…what is his condition?"

"What is his condition?" the man mocked. "Let's just say he's not gonna be playing the piano any time soon."

A tidal wave of relief swept through Horatio at that news. If the man had indeed only been shot in the hand then he was not in danger of dying at the moment. He would however need medical attention. This could be their chance.

"Okay, you shot him in the hand. He's bleeding and will need medical attention. Will you let him come out? That would be one less person you'd have to worry about getting away from you."

"What?! You think I'm stupid or something? No one comes in. No one comes out. You hear me? NO ONE!!!"

"John, listen to me. If that man bleeds to death you will be charged with murder. You don't want that. Let me come in and get him."

"Not a chance!"

"John, I can't help you if you don't work with me."

"Why would you want to work with me?!?!?!"

"Because I know that most people who find themselves backed into a corner will do the right thing if they're given a chance. I'm giving you that chance, John. Let me come in and get the injured man. Don't add murder to the list of charges that can be brought against you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Target 3**

Silence followed Horatio's comment and he waited with a rapidly beating heart until "John" finally spoke again.

"No deal."

"John…work with me." Horatio cautioned in a strained voice.

"Bye now."

The line went dead.

Immediately Voight handed the headset back to Horatio.

"Calleigh…Did you hear any of that?"

"Yes, I did. Do I proceed now?"

"Yes. Go ahead. We've got to take him out so we can get to the hostages before he does more than shoot them in the hand."

"Okay, I'm moving again…about 5 feet from where the schematics showed the air vent should be. Too dark to tell yet what I'm dealing with. Stand by."

"We're waiting for your go ahead, Calleigh."

Horatio could hear the rustle of clothing against metal as Calleigh wormed her way through the narrow confines of the air shaft. He could just picture her prone and crawling military style toward her target, could picture the sensuous play of muscles in her beautiful body…he sucked in a breath at the direction his thoughts were taking and mentally chastised himself for the second time that day. _Now is NOT the time, Caine. Keep your mind on your work._

Turning to Commander Voight, he asked, "Are your teams in position?"

"Yes, they are. We are just waiting on word from your player that the stun gas has been deployed."

The headset crackled to life again and Calleigh's voice sounded in Horatio's ears.

"Houston, we have a problem."

"Hit me."

"The schematics didn't show the four foot drop from the main shaft down to the vent cover. I'm going to have to do some fancy maneuvering to get to it. The sides of this shaft are very smooth and slick, and it's gonna be a challenge to loosen the grate and drop the grenade without our target knowing it."

"Do you think you can do it without compromising your own safety?"

"It will be rather like climbing a rock chimney, which I've only done once or twice, but I think I can do it. We really have no other choice if you want him out of the picture with no shots fired."

"Okay, go for it, but be careful."

"Always, Lieutenant."

There was no more conversation and Horatio heard only the sounds of cloth brushing against metal as Calleigh squirmed and wriggled herself into position to inch her way down the four foot section of air shaft. He heard her grunt once and mutter a soft "damn" then silence except for the sounds of her body moving.

"Okay, I'm there," Her voice sounded odd and Horatio questioned her.

"Calleigh, are you okay, you sound like you're having trouble breathing."

"I'm fine…" she panted, "I just had to go at it… upside down, and my knees and ankles are taking the brunt of holding… me… suspended so I don't fall. Hands… have to be free to work the vent cover off. It should be no more than another 60 seconds before you can… OH CRAP! Horatio I'm falling!!!"

Horatio heard the terrifying sound of material sliding very rapidly against the air shaft and then the ominous sound of screeching metal.

"Calleigh! Calleigh! Hang on!"

Calleigh, in her attempt to dislodge one of the vent cover screws had inadvertently relaxed the tension in her knees and too late she realized she was slipping downward. She made a desperate grab for the wall, knowing instinctively that it was a futile effort. The smooth material of her gloves slid over the metal like it was greased. She plummeted downward and crashed through the air vent, falling to the floor below directly in front of the crudely barricaded glass doors of the ice cream parlor.

Horatio yelled at Voight. "Man down! I'm going in after Calleigh. She fell through the vent cover!" Turning to one of the un-deployed SWAT members, he began rapidly ripping open the velcro fastenings of the man's Kevlar vest and then lifted it over his head and away from his body.

"I need this," was Horatio's only explanation as the young man lifted startled eyes to his.

"But Sir…" Horatio ignored the protest and began strapping the vest on himself, securely fastening the straps around his chest and waist.

Giving Voight no time to disagree, Horatio set off toward the front entrance of the mall in a half crouching run, his gun drawn and at the ready. He reached the glass front doors and slid inside, edging his way carefully toward a large potted hibiscus plant for cover. He could see SWAT members in their positions at regular intervals, each with a high powered rifle trained on the doors of the ice cream parlor. Some five or six feet in front of the door, he saw Calleigh lying sprawled out on the floor, an ominous dark stain spreading from under her. She was painfully still.

"Calleigh?" Horatio said quietly into the headset mic. "Calleigh can you hear me?"

A soft groan met his query and he gritted his teeth against the urge to dash out into the open and cover be damned.

"Calleigh, talk to me."

"Shot…thigh…bleeding…" her voice was barely audible.

Horatio's heart rate tripled at those three terse words. He knew gunshot victims who had bled out from the femoral artery and knew that he had to get to Calleigh quickly or she would go into shock or even worse. Scanning the area he edged his way out from behind the flower and had made no more than a few of feet of progress toward the next potted plant when a bullet screamed over his head and shattered the glass of the shop window to his right. Instinctively he fell prone to the floor, making himself as small a target as possible.

"Don't come any nearer!" came the voice from inside. "Anyone comes any closer and the woman dies!"

"John," Horatio called out from his position on the floor, "John, we can work this out. No one else has to get hurt. Put down your weapon and come out. Let me make it work for you."

"Surrender my weapon? Never!" And the man fired a wild shot for emphasis. This time the bullet smashed into the planter Horatio had just left and sent pottery shards and dirt flying everywhere. Horatio fired off a quick shot in return and quickly scrabbling on elbows and knees, managed to make the cover of the second potted plant. Switching channels on the headset, he called to Commander Voight.

"Commander tell your men that they are to take this guy out, but only if they can get a clean shot. Calleigh is pinned down between our man and them and I don't want her further injured in any way."

Headsets throughout the mall crackled with the word. _Take the target out, but be careful of the downed MDPD officer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Horatio inched a little farther out from behind the plant that was covering him and quickly assessed the situation. Twenty yards to his right there was a SWAT member with a decent shot at the suspect, but there was also the chance that Calleigh would be hit. That option was out. Off to his left and with a less perfect line of fire was a second commando. He could hear the background chatter over the headset and heard one of the team members saying to Commander Voight "I could take him out, but the MDPD officer is directly in my line of fire."

Realizing that Calleigh had fallen in the most advantageous place for the suspect, a position that made any take down shot of the suspect extremely hazardous for her, Horatio made a split second decision.

"John… John, this is Lieutenant Caine. I need you to listen to me," he called out.

"So…talk already."

"John, will you let me trade places with the injured MDPD officer? She needs medical attention immediately."

Calleigh heard Horatio's negotiation offer, and tried her best to raise her head to call out to him, but she was too weak from blood loss. "No, Horatio. No, don't put yourself in danger too." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"She knew the risks. She knew what she was getting into. No deal."

"John, let me trade places with her. Look, I'm putting my weapon down and sliding it toward you, and then I'm coming in after her."

"You take one step and she dies."

Horatio watched in horror as a bright red dot of light danced over Calleigh's face and then landed and stayed rock steady on her temple. The man was using a laser sighted weapon. Swallowing the fear that coated his throat, Horatio tried again.

"John, I am coming in. You won't kill her. If you were going to kill her you wouldn't have shot her in the thigh. You'd have gone for a head shot. I'm coming in, slowly with my hands raised. No weapons."

"I see a hint of a trick and she buys it." Shouted the man.

"No tricks, John. Just me coming in very slowly."

Carefully, Horatio unclipped his 9 mil and slid it along the floor away from his reach and then very slowly stood up keeping his hands in the air. The red dot that rested at Calleigh's temple jerked and then landed squarely on Horatio's chest. Still he walked slowly and softly toward his downed ballistics expert. Two feet from her he stopped and called out again.

"John, I know you can see me. I'm just going to kneel and place a pressure bandage on her leg to stop the bleeding."

"No tricks. You do anything sudden and I can take out both of you easy."

"No tricks, John. No tricks."

Horatio knelt at Calleigh's side and gently probed the gunshot wound. It was a clean through and through shot in her left thigh. Judging by the amount of blood pooled under her body the bullet had to have nicked the femoral artery. He knew he had to act quickly for Calleigh to have a chance.

While he worked he spoke softly to Calleigh. "Sweetheart, can you hear me? We're gonna get you out of here. Just stay with me, love. Stay with me."

"Horatio," she whispered as she saw the red dot dancing over Horatio's chest. "No…"

"Shhhh. Don't talk. Save your strength."

Casting a glance toward the doors of the ice cream parlor, Horatio slowly began unstrapping the Kevlar vest he wore.

"John I'm coming out of the vest. I have to use my shirt to stop her bleeding. No tricks, just taking the vest off and then the shirt."

There was a grumbled reply from within. "Well get on with it. I can't wait all day for you to play hero. Just remember I'm watching you. Any tricks and you both die."

Horatio didn't answer. He simply finished removing the vest and laid it carefully to the side before unbuttoning and swiftly removing his silk dress shirt. He folded it into a thick pad of material, leaving the sleeves dangling. Then he pressed the folded layers to the bleeding hole in Calleigh's leg and used the sleeves to tie the crude bandage tightly.

"John, I need to take her to the exit. There are paramedics standing by."

"Just remember what I said. Any tricks and you both die."

Horatio carefully eased one arm behind Calleigh's shoulders and the other beneath her knees and stood to his feet with her cradled to his chest. The ominous red dot crawled from Horatio's chest and perched back atop Calleigh's forehead this time. Walking slowly and steadily, ever aware of the bullet that could snatch her life away, Horatio carried Calleigh to the main front doors of the mall entrance. He was relieved to see the paramedics waiting just on the other side of the glass partition. Just as the automatic doors slid open with a soft whoosh, a bullet kicked up shards of tile at his feet.

"That's far enough!" yelled the man from behind him. "Lay her down at the door and back away from her."

Horatio looked down into Calleigh's blanched face and whispered softly. "Hang in there, Sweetheart. It's gonna be okay." Carefully then he knelt and laid her down on the floor just inside the now open main entrance doors.

"Okay, now back away from her!" Came the order.

Horatio rose to his feet and took three tentative steps backward, watching with hawk-like intensity as the two paramedics slowly approached the wounded blonde lying at his feet.

"Take good care of her." He admonished them quietly, his heart in his throat.

He stayed where he was, waiting until the two men had carefully lifted Calleigh onto the waiting gurney and wheeled it away. The glass doors slid shut between them, and Horatio closed his eyes to shut out the sight of her lying so still and pale, then he turned and slowly walked back toward the ice cream parlor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Those few yards back inside the mall seemed to Horatio the largest piece of real estate he'd ever seen. Every step toward the Dairy Delights ice cream parlor took him that much farther away from Calleigh, and his heart and mind both rebelled at the idea that he couldn't be with her when she needed him. He knew logically that she was safe, would be taken care of, and was already in the capable hands of either Frank Tripp or Ryan Wolfe as well as the paramedics, but that did nothing to ease the anxiety that taunted him. A feeling of vulnerability swept over him and he cringed.

Here he was facing an obviously unbalanced man who had proven his ability to injure without remorse, and he was without his handgun and without the Kevlar vest that had afforded him at least some measure of protection. Clad only in his dress slacks and his crew neck undershirt, he was left with his keen wits as his only weapon. Once again, taking firm mental command he forced himself to blank the thought of Calleigh out of his mind. He could worry about her later. His concern now was to get himself and the hostages, and yes the gunman too, out of this situation with as little harm as possible.

Ten yards away from the ice cream parlor entrance, the gunman barked out at him. "That's close enough."

Horatio stopped dead in his tracks, his hands resting loosely at his waist, waiting and listening. It was then that he heard the soft hiss of static from the headset that was still wrapped around his neck. In the blur of activity when he'd taken off his shirt to use it as a pressure bandage for Calleigh's leg, he had simply shoved it from his head down to dangle about his neck, but he had never switched it off. It was still a live feed directly to the Commander. Hope soared in his mind. His eyes flicked to the face of the nearest SWAT officer and held his glance. He slowly dipped his chin down toward the mic, desperately hoping the man would catch his meaning.

He saw the officer's eyes widen with understanding and then raise his hand to his own headset and talk quietly into it.

"Lieutenant Caine, is that thing still live?"

Horatio nodded his head a fraction of an inch. _Yes_

Immediately Horatio heard the chatter begin in the background and heard the overlapping voices of the men as the tossed ideas back and forth about how to take out the gunman without jeopardizing his life. Then the voice of Commander Voight spoke quietly in his ear.

"Horatio, can you see if you can draw him out just a little farther? He's too far back into the store for the men to get a clean shot."

"Will do." Horatio said softly without moving his lips.

"John," he called then out loud. "John, can we talk?"

"We can talk, but you're not getting me one inch farther out this door than I already am. I know what you're trying to do. You want me out in the open so the SWAT team will have a clear shot. Not a chance. You wanna talk to me, you come inside."

"Okay, okay we can make this work. How about we both walk together toward each other and that way you still have my body in front of you. John they can't take the shot if I'm shielding you." Horatio forced his voice to remain calm and even.

"You are some kind of insane, man. Do you know that?! Some kind of insane."

"John, work with me. I will help you if you work with me."

"IT AINT GONNA HAPPEN, LIEUTENANT WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!"

Horatio hung his head for a moment and then in a blinding instance of inspiration he whispered into the mic. "When I fall, take the shot." He could only desperately hope the men were listening. To his relief he heard snatches of voices in the headset.

"Look sharp men. He's gonna drop."

With that, Horatio threw himself to the floor face down, his entire body braced for the wicked burn of a bullet that never came. He heard the rounds as they screamed overhead, heard the distinctive sound of bullets tearing into human flesh and the impact of a body hitting the floor. Then all was still. Raising his head, Horatio warily looked toward the store entrance. The man lay sprawled on the floor, his hand still clutching a semi-automatic rifle, blood pouring from a dozen wounds. The hostages, most in shock were staring, wide eyed and silent. A few were crying.

With a graceful push of his arms, Horatio levered himself into a kneeling position and then stood to his feet. Carefully, since he still had no weapon, he approached the downed gunman and kicked the rifle from his weakened grasp. As he neared the man's head, one eye opened and Horatio found himself staring down into a hate-filled gaze. He knelt at the man's side and looked into his face.

"Why, John? Why? It didn't have to go down like this you know."

Blood rattled in the man's chest and he reached one blood covered hand and weakly grasped the front of Horatio's tee shirt, leaving a bloody handprint on the white cotton material. With the last ounce of strength he had he pulled Horatio down closer to his face.

"MDPD took away my one chance at a good life." He drew in a ragged, gurgling breath and struggled to continue. "I was…a…" he gasped and forced himself to keep talking. "I was a sniper… in Iraq. I could have been the…the best MDPD ever had. But they… turned me down based on my psycholo..." His head lolled to the side and breath left his lungs in a quiet rush

Horatio placed gentle fingers along side his neck, feeling for a pulse and finding none. He looked up when Commander Voight stepped into the store.

"He wanted to be one of us." Horatio said, shaking his head in somber reflection. He ran a hand over the slack face and closed the man's now sightless, staring eyes, then he stood to his feet.

"Commander, I'll leave you to take care of the rest of this situation. I'm headed for the hospital to check on my CSI."

Voight smiled as he answered, "Take care, Lieutenant. We'll finish up here."

He started to leave, but stopped when one of the young SWAT members stepped up to him and handed him a folded black SWAT shirt.

"Thank, you son," Horatio smiled. He quicky shrugged the shirt on, and tucked it into his slacks.

"I'll be in touch, Commander."

"We'll keep you posted, Horatio."

As Horatio headed for the exit, Commander Voight commented to the young man who'd given him the shirt, "I'd hate to be the unlucky person who came between that man and his CSI."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to Lawdog1 for the wonderful phrase "smooth as a river, hard as a cliff". You continue to provide inspiration my dear. **

**Cal, my love, my heart is with you today. I will check in on you when it's safe. **

**Your Loving and Anxious H**

**Chapter 6**

When Horatio arrived at Miami General, he learned that Calleigh was already in surgery to repair the injury to her leg. He firmly demanded to be taken back to the operating room but was denied by a stout, no-nonsense nurse who was unfazed by the gleaming badge and handgun at his belt.

"I need to be with her," he insisted.

"Lieutenant Caine," came her exasperated reply, "I told you once when she is in recovery you may go be with her then, but NOT until she is out of surgery."

Muttering under his breath at the woman's inability to understand his urgency to be with Calleigh, Horatio whipped his phone from his pocket and pressed one of the speed dial numbers.

"Dr. Loman? Lieutenant Caine. Will you please talk to this nurse for me?"

Horatio started to pass the phone over to the nurse who had denied him entrance, but just as he did a hand reached out from behind him and took the phone from his grasp. He spun around angrily and found himself facing Frank Tripp, who was speaking in the phone.

"Yeah, Tom? Frank Tripp. Never mind that request. I'll deal with things."

Horatio stood there glaring at Frank, hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed and every fiber of his being radiating displeasure at the way Frank had thwarted his attempt to pull rank on the charge nurse.

Frank smiled at Horatio and chuckled. "Are you gonna stand there and glare at me, or are you gonna sit down and let me fill you in on Cal's progress?" Frank's voice was smooth as a river, but the look in his eyes was hard as a cliff, and Horatio sighed, knowing he couldn't steamroll the big detective.

He gave a blustery sigh and settled into one of the waiting room chairs and looked up expectantly at his friend.

"Well…I'm waiting, Frank."

Frank took the chair next to him and settled back comfortably before he began.

"Cal's been in surgery for about 45 minutes now, H. When they first took her back, she was still bleeding heavily I spite of the makeshift pressure bandage you had applied to her leg, which by the way is probably what saved her from bleeding out. That was quick thinking on your part."

Frank took a sip of his coffee, adjusted his tie and went on. "The wound was a clean through and through, but the bullet nicked the femoral artery so the surgery is gonna be a little more complicated than simply closing the entrance and exit wounds. The doctor is gonna have to repair that artery before he can close her up, and that will take a while. The prognosis is good. She's young and strong and healthy, and the best surgeon in Miami is handling the operation, so you, my very headstrong friend, need to relax. Cal's not the only one who's had a rough day today."

Horatio fixed his friend with an icy glare, refusing to acknowledge the fact that weariness was beginning to stroke over his nerves like a seductive lover.

"I'm fine, Francis, but thank you for your concern," he growled.

Frank snorted. "Right, Caine." Shaking his head at Horatio's stubbornness, he asked gruffly, "Why don't we go downstairs to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat? We won't accomplish anything just sitting here." At Horatio's first word of protest, Frank interrupted. "Save it, H. The doctor will call us when there is anything to report."

Realizing that Frank was being more practical than he was at the moment, Horatio conceded to the wisdom of food and stood up to follow his friend. At the cafeteria, Frank loaded his tray and then scowled at Horatio when he placed a single cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie on his tray.

"Is that all you're gonna get?"

"I'm not hungry, Frank," Horatio snapped.

"Suit yourself," the bigger man said and then fished several bills out of his pocket to pay for their food.

The two men made their way to the back of the cafeteria where they found the only relatively quiet spot and sat down to eat. Frank ate with good appetite but Horatio picked at his pie and took small sips of his coffee until Frank set his fork down and looked very pointedly at his friend across the table.

"Damn it, Horatio, you're acting like she's dying. She's gonna be fine, man. Lighten up."

Horatio's fork clattered against his plate and he speared Frank through with an angry gaze.

"Frank do you know how it felt to hold her in my arms and feel the life blood seeping out of her body? Do you? Do you know how I felt knowing I had chosen her for the job? I'm the one who sent her into that situation and she's the one paying for my choice."

Frank cut through Horatio's impassioned outburst with an angry retort of his own. "Horatio Caine, will you listen to yourself? You are not giving Calleigh the respect she deserves. She is as highly trained as you are, and can act on her own volition. You know as well as I do if she hadn't wanted to take that assignment, you couldn't have forced her to do it if you'd put a gun to her head. Calleigh knew the risks. Stop beating yourself up over something you had no control over."

Frank's heated words seemed to penetrate into Horatio's emotion clouded thoughts and he realized that what the big Texan was saying was true. Calleigh had made her own decision.

"You're right, Frank," Horatio said gruffly. Settling back into his chair he reached for his coffee and had just taken a sip when the intercom sent his nerves flying into a riotous clamor.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine, please report to the surgery waiting room. Lieutenant Horatio Caine, please report to the surgery waiting room."

Frank took one look at his friend and shooed him away from the table.

"Go, man. I'll take care of this, and I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Frank."

Horatio left the cafeteria in a hurried walk. He paced lion-like in the elevator lobby until at length he grew impatient and opened the door to the stairwell instead. Taking the stairs two at a time, he made his way up toward surgery waiting and his injured lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Target 7**

When Horatio burst through the door into the surgery waiting room, the doctor was seated at one of the tables, leafing through a sheaf of reports. He looked up and smiled at Horatio and motioned him to be seated beside him.

"You are Lieutenant Caine?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am. How is Calleigh?"

"Ms. Duquesne is in her room now and is resting. We repaired the femoral artery with a minimal amount of invasion and we also repaired the entrance and exit wounds left when the projectile penetrated the flesh. There was also a fracture to her left wrist, and a deep laceration to her shoulder. We took care of those as well."

Horatio grimaced as the doctor enumerated the injuries that Calleigh had sustained and took in a deep breath before asking, "May I go in to see her?"

"Yes, you may, but don't try to wake her. She needs to rest at this point."

"Yes, Doctor. Thank you."

Horatio waited impatiently while the same dour-faced nurse from before glared at him as she buzzed him past the secure doors. Walking quietly, he made his way to room 645, and carefully opened the door, then stepped in and closed it gently behind him. The quiet of the room was broken only by the soft beeps and whirs of various monitors that were attached in numerous locations to Calleigh's body.

She lay there still and quiet, her face drawn and rather pale. The light green hospital gown she wore had ridden up to reveal a glimpse of her hip above the large bandage that swathed her injured leg, and Horatio carefully eased the material back down to cover her nudity. Her left wrist lay against her waist, encased in a cast from the fingers to mid-upper arm. The right side of the gown was left untied and Horatio winced as he saw the gash on her shoulder. The wound had been cleaned with a disinfectant before being stitched and the skin surrounding the area bore the telltale orange stain. Horatio reached out and took her good hand in his and held it tenderly as he looked down into her face.

"Calleigh…" he whispered in a choked voice. "Calleigh…I'm so…I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to…" He ducked his head to hide the tears that welled in his eyes and he clenched his teeth when one of the drops escaped his iron control and splashed onto the bed beside their joined hands.

"I could have lost you, Calleigh." He went on when he regained control. "Never again, Sweetheart. I promise you. Never again." Over and over he repeated those words almost like a mantra.

For almost an hour he sat by the bed stroking the back of Calleigh's hand, until his head began to nod and his eyes struggled against the lead weight of weariness that insisted on tugging them closed. Finally, in spite of his fierce determination to avoid sleep, his body succumbed and his head dropped to his chest. His breath came slowly and evenly and his fingers relaxed their hold on Calleigh's hand leaving their fingers loosely intertwined. Not even the opening of the door woke him and he was totally unaware when Frank stepped into the room.

Frank's eyes made a quick sweep of the room and he grinned when his gaze fell on the clasped hands of the redhead and the blonde.

"Horatio, you ornery cuss…You've got it bad, don't you my friend?" he said quietly as he settled himself into the other chair. He had just begun reading an article in the magazine on the end table when he heard a whisper of sound from the bed. He stood up and took a step toward the bed and found himself gazing into the soft green of Calleigh's eyes.

"Hey there, Cal." Frank said quietly. "Welcome back. How are ya feeling?"

Calleigh tried to speak but her mouth was too dry and her words came out a raspy croak.

"How about some ice chips?"

Calleigh nodded her head and her eyes closed again as though the few seconds she'd been awake had drained her of what little energy she had.

Frank pressed the button on the bedrail to call for the nurse, and then gently smoothed back the mass of blonde hair from around Calleigh's face and helped her arrange her pillow more comfortably. "That better?"

_Yes, thank you, Frank. _Calleigh mouthed the words. She tried to raise her hand to her forehead and was surprised when she felt another hand move with hers. Turning her head to the side slowly, she looked over and saw Horatio sleeping in the chair beside her bed. A smile lit her eyes and she looked back at Frank. _How long, Frank? How long has he been here with me?_

"He's been here since they brought you out of surgery. "

Just then the stern-faced nurse bustled in and glared disapprovingly at Frank. "I thought I told you NOT to wake this patient," she snapped as she shooed the big detective away from the bed.

"I didn't wake her, Ma'am. She woke up on her own."

"That so?" the nurse said in a disbelieving tone, as she looked down at Calleigh. "Ms. Duquesne do you want me to make these two men leave the room so you can rest?"

Calleigh shook her head 'no' as vigorously as she could. She tried again to speak and this time managed to whisper, "Please let them stay."

The nurse snorted and crossed her arms over her ample bosom and scowled. "Very well. I'll let them stay but…" she turned on Frank, "You must absolutely not excite Ms. Duquesne in the least. Any rise in her blood pressure could cause problems and if that happens I will hold you…" she poked her finger in Frank's chest, "…personally responsible, Sir."

Frank muttered something unintelligible under his breath and sat back down in the chair he'd just vacated moments before. The nurse went back to her chores, checking monitors and recording information. She straightened the covers over Calleigh's body and then scowled down at Horatio's relaxed form. "Serve you right if you get a kink in your neck," she muttered at him. Then she addressed Calleigh again.

"Your throat's pretty dry isn't it? Do you want a soda or ice chips?"

"A soda," Calleigh whispered. "Thank you."

"My job, no need to thank me," the nurse snapped as she left the room.

"Well, she's a cheerful soul, now ain't she?" came Frank's dour comment and Calleigh grinned.

A few seconds later the nurse returned with a can of lemon/lime soda and a cup filled with ice. She popped the top on the can and poured half the contents into the cup and slipped a straw into the fizzing liquid before she set it down on the tray table that went across the lower half of Calleigh's bed. "Do you feel like sitting up?" she asked even as she was pressing the controls to raise the top half of the bed. She arranged and tucked and smoothed the sheets and the pillow before she was satisfied with the result.

"Here you go. Drink it slowly. Don't gulp. The residual anesthesia could make you nauseated if you drink it too quickly on an empty stomach and we don't want you vomiting and tearing stitches or anything like that." Giving one more hearty thump to the pillow to fluff it, the nurse asked, "Now is there anything else you need?"

Calleigh took a sip of her soda and answered in a husky voice, "No, thank you."

"Okay, I'll leave then, but I'll be back for regular rounds."

Frank waited until the door had closed firmly behind her then muttered, "Thanks for the warning."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N With this chapter the rating changes to M, because Horatio is a very naughty boy. **

**Chapter 8**

Calleigh and Frank talked quietly, discussing the case of the mall shooter in hushed tones so as not to awaken Horatio. His head was bowed, chin resting on his chest and his hand still lay loosely within Calleigh's. In sleep, his face was relaxed and bore a softer look and Calleigh smiled tenderly at him. The great, indomitable Horatio Caine was capable of something as simple as sleeping.

"You two are good for each other, Cal," Frank commented quietly after watching Calleigh gently disentangle her hand from Horatio's and carefully smooth back the lock of hair that had fallen forward over his face.

"I don't know how much good I am to him, but I know he makes my life complete Frank. I wouldn't want to live without him."

"Well, now that's quite a thing for a man to wake up to…" Horatio's sleep graveled voice startled both Frank and Calleigh.

"Hey, man. I was starting to think you were gonna sleep all evening and night, too." Frank smiled at his friend and then grimaced sympathetically as Horatio winced at the aching muscles in his neck.

"How long have I been asleep?"

'Oh, 'bout 3 hours…wouldn't you say, Cal?" Frank looked at Calleigh and she nodded her agreement.

"Three hours? I must have been more out of it than I thought. Have you been here the whole time, Frank?" Horaito rubbed at his neck, trying to work out the soreness.

"I've been here the whole time, but I'm thinking that now you're awake, it might be time for me to get on outta here. I need to get home. Melissa will have dinner put back for me."

Frank rose from his chair and moved to the side of Calleigh's bed. Leaning down he placed an awkward kiss on her forehead and said gruffly, "I'm glad you're okay, Cal. Let me know if you need anything, although with him here, I doubt you'll even know anyone else exists." He winked and then turned to Horatio. "Call me anytime day or night, man. I'll be here."

Horatio stood up and stretched before reaching out to place a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Thanks, my friend. No one else I'd rather count on in a situation like this."

As soon as Frank left the room, Horatio moved closer to the side of the bed and looked down at Calleigh, his heart in his eyes.

"Sweetheart…" he murmured caressing her face with one hand.

Calleigh nuzzled into the touch, and gave a little murmur of enjoyment.

"I love you, Calleigh," he whispered. Balancing himself against the edge of the bed, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Calleigh responded hungrily, her lips moving beneath his, parting in a silent invitation that he had no power nor wish to resist. A groan tore itself from his throat and he deepened the kiss, probing in gently with his tongue, then he pulled back slightly and laid moist caresses over her skin along her jaw toward her ear. Ever mindful of her injuries, he carefully kissed his way down along her neck and over the racing pulse in her throat, his lips brushing light, provocative touches across the sensitive skin.

"Horatio…" Calleigh breathed his name.

"Hmmm? " he answered.

"Love me," she whispered.

He groaned. "Sweetheart much as I want to, that's gonna be next to impossible with you injured like this. I won't take the chance of bumping you and causing you pain. Besides what if that cranky nurse of yours comes back in…"

Calleigh reached up and pulled his face down to hers. "Horatio, please…love me. I need you to touch me…"

Horatio swallowed hard at the look on her face and felt his own pulse threaten to gallop out of his chest. It was risky, but there was no denying her with that pleading look in her eyes.

"Calleigh…I…" and then he gave up trying to reason, and let his hand drift slowly across her body, stroking softly over her breasts and then lower. Calleigh moaned with pleasure and her eyes fluttered shut when his hand settled on her uninjured thigh. Carefully then he worked his worked his hand beneath the material of the hospital gown and skimmed between Calleigh's legs. She wasn't wearing anything beneath it and his mouth went dry when his fingers encountered heated moisture.

"Calleigh, you are incredible," he whispered as he began to stroke lightly. He watched adoringly as need and passion and pleasure crossed Calleigh's face by turns; listened with bated breath to the tiny little gasps and moans of pleasure she made as he continued caressing her. As Calleigh's pleasure grew, his own arousal increased to the point of pain, but he ignored it. He was determined to pleasure Calleigh completely before he even thought about his own need for release.

"Horatio… I'm close…so very close…" Calleigh gasped out, her breath coming in jerky gasps.

He smiled down at her and whispered, "Let go, Sweetheart. Come for me."

Calleigh rocked her hips against Horatio's hand and cried out when he slipped two fingers inside her slick depths and began stroking firmly. He felt her body go taut, felt the clenching of her inner walls around his fingers and heard her indrawn gasp of ecstacy as her orgasm crashed through her in waves. He continued stroking until the last tremor of pleasure subsided and left her lying spent and weak against the pillow.

Horatio smiled to himself at her pleasure induced lethargy and eased his fingers from her limp body. "Feel better now, Sweetheart?" he murmured, leaning back down to kiss her softly.

"Mmm yes, Handsome. Much better," she said with a satisfied smile. "I needed that."

Horatio was just kissing her again, when the door opened without warning.

Calleigh gave a startled yelp and Horatio hastily moved his hand and straightened Calleigh's gown before the sharp-eyed nurse could see what they had been doing. He gave Calleigh a roguish wink and calmly reached for a Kleenex to dry his hand and kissed her quickly before he straightened up and turned to look at the nurse.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she snapped in a disapproving tone. "And where did that other guy go?"

"Detective Tripp left quite a while ago." Horatio answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you go with him?" She moved over to the bed and glared at Horatio until he moved back to his chair and sat down.

"I can see just by looking at Ms. Duquesne that you've got her agitated. Her face is flushed and her pulse is racing and I'll bet her blood pressure is extremely high." The nurse attached a blood pressure cuff to Calleigh's arm and began to pump it up while she talked. Unseen behind her, Horatio covered his mouth with his hand and smothered a snort of amusement.

"You have no idea…" he muttered softly under his breath.

Calleigh too was struggling to contain the mirth she felt and coughed several times to cover up the urge to laugh.

When the nurse read the blood pressure reading her eyebrows climbed to her hairline and she clucked her tongue severely and snapped at Horatio. "You, Sir will have to leave this room, immediately. Your presence has upset my patient so badly that her blood pressure is very and her pulse rate is well over 90. Out, NOW."

"Yes Ma'am." Horatio said meekly. He stood up and started toward the door then turned back to look at Calleigh. He winked and mouthed the words, _I love you_ and then scurried out the door when the nurse saw him and took several menacing steps toward him.

"I'm going…I'm going."

"I'll see you in the morning, Handsome." Calleigh called out as he left.

"Not if I can help it, little missy." The nurse growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Calleigh patiently endured the less than gentle ministrations of the nurse as she recorded chart information and adjusted various knobs and dials on the IV and heart monitors. She strung a new bag of antibiotics from the IV stand and then placed her clipboard down on the roll table beside the bed and gave Calleigh a stern glare.

"Young lady, unless I miss my guess I'd say you and that redheaded officer were engaging in some ill-advised extra curricular activity when I came in just now."

Calleigh turned beet red and swallowed hard, lowering her eyes to keep from having to face the taciturn woman looking down at her. She was having enormous second thoughts about the wisdom of asking Horatio to pleasure her in that manner, when the gruff nurse stunned her completely with her next words.

"Most definitely NOT on the doctor's list of recommended activities for you, but possibly one of the best things for you right now. The release of endorphins into your system will help speed the healing process and, quite ironically, while it temporarily causes an increase in blood pressure and pulse rate, the end result is a more relaxed and happy patient."

The merry little twinkle in the nurse's eye assured Calleigh that she was not hearing things and she allowed the merest ghost of a smile to curve her lips.

"Were we that obvious?" she whispered.

"My dear, when you've lived as long as I have, lots of things are obvious. It was painfully plain what he was doing when he jerked his hand out from under your gown." The nurse snickered and shook her head. "And you thought I didn't see it. Your idea or his?"

"Mine," Calleigh squeaked, brilliant color once again flooding her face.

"Hmph. Might have known."

She retrieved her clipboard from the table and flipped the charts over till she was at the back of the pad where she removed a laminated card and handed it to Calleigh. On it were printed the words, DO NOT DISTURB.

"Next time either of you decided to "play", for pity's sake, hang that on the door first or it could be very embarrassing for both of you and whoever comes in and catches you."

Calleigh was at a loss for words, and rather than try to fumble her way through an awkward sentence, she simply smiled and placed the card face down on the stand beside her.

"Now, it's time for dinner. Chicken with saffron rice, or Beef medallions and gravy with steamed broccoli?"

Calleigh's mouth watered at the mention of food. "Chicken please."

"Tea or coffee?"

"Mmmm coffee with lots of sugar."

"Bad for your health," the nurse groused, returning to her usual grumpiness.

"I'll risk it," Calleigh said with a grin.

The nurse finished writing down her dinner order and turned to leave the room.

"Ma'am," Calleigh called quietly just before her hand turned the handle of the door to open it.

"Yes?" the nurse glared at her from over her shoulder. "Well…what is it?"

"Thank you." The softness of Calleigh's voice softened the nurse's waspish attitude for a moment and she almost smiled.

"You're welcome." Then she was gone.

Quickly Calleigh fished her phone from under her pillow and dialed Horatio. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Sweetheart." Just the sound of his voice sent heat coursing through her veins.

"Mmm…I love the sound of your voice, Handsome. But that's not why I called."

"Let me see…You called because you miss me and you want me to come back up to your room."

"Are you still here in the hospital?" Calleigh's voice rose with surprised delight.

"Yes Ma'am, I am. I was just seeing Frank out to the parking garage. "

Calleigh heard Frank's voice in the background and had to smile at the mental image that popped into her brain. It was not every woman in the world who had two of the most wonderful men ever to watch over her.

"Well why don't you come on back up? Nurse Awful is gone and her shift is over so she won't be back until tomorrow."

Horatio chuckled. "That's good to know, Sweetheart. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Promise?" Calleigh flirted.

"Absolutely," Horatio murmured.

"Hurry, Handsome," Calleigh urged him, just as the door opened and a male nurse came in carrying her dinner tray. He set the tray down on the table and made sure Calleigh had everything she needed before he left the room.

She had just taken the lid off the chicken and rice when Horatio opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey, you're just in time for dinner." She smiled at him. "Hungry?"

"Hmmm…I'm hungry, but not for food, Sweetheart." He murmured as he bent down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Behave yourself, Handsome," Calleigh warned when he broke the kiss. "You know Nurse Awful knew exactly what we were doing when she walked in."

The look on Horatio's face prompted a giggle from Calleigh.

"She knew?" He finally sputtered. Color swept from his neck to his hairline.

"She knew," Calleigh said taking a sip of her coffee. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and reached for one of the sugar packets included with her dinner tray. "Not enough sugar."

"Not enough sugar, eh? Well, I can take care of that…" Horatio growled softly, stealing another quick kiss and almost upsetting the cup of steaming hot liquid in the process.

"Horatio…(he kissed her again) if you…(another peck)…keep this up( yet again his lips met hers) I'll never be…(this time the kiss was a bit heated)… able to finish my dinner." Calleigh's protest was halfhearted and her lips clung to his.

"Hmm…don't let me distract you, Sweetheart." He traced the tip of his tongue over her lips, savoring the taste of coffee he found there. Finally he stepped back and smiled down at her.

"Now you've got some beautiful color in your cheeks. It looks good on you."

"Don't you say the sweetest things," Calleigh said demurely and picked up her fork.

"Always, Ma'am. Now I believe you need to eat."

"Task Master." Calleigh said.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea," he grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Again as with the last posted chapter of "Seeds of Jealousy" I am dissatisfied with this chapter of "Target", and I aplogize for what is in my opinion another discard chapter. However Athena still insists that these 'bridge' chapters are a means to an end, so I will bow to her wisdom. **

**Let me take this opportunity to again express my thanks to the readers who have become loyal followers of my stories. It is immensely gratifying to read your reviews and see that you are apparently enjoying each addition to the continuing ramblings of Athena's vivid imagination. I appreciate it more than you could know.**

**Cal my love, you keep me going when I want to quit. I will never be able to repay you.**

**H**

**Chapter 10**

Calleigh finally finished her dinner much later than anticipated, due to multiple interruptions by several very concerned members of her team. Ryan stopped by to check on her, Eric popped in for a few moments, Natalia came bringing a lovely bouquet of flowers, and even Rick came in to visit. His visit was gratifying to Calleigh since she could tell that he was honestly pained at her injuries and concerned for her well being as a person, not just as an employee of the department. His stay was not long, but it was long enough for Calleigh to be convinced that his concern for her was genuine. Such emotion from Rick Stetler was very surprising, but it was welcomed.

"Thank you, Rick." Calleigh smiled at him as he turned to leave.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay, Calleigh." Turning to Horatio, he commented, "Take your time on the report, Horatio. I want you to be thorough."

"Always, Rick."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." His voice trailed off as the door closed behind him, leaving Horatio and Calleigh alone again.

"That was nice of him to come visit." Calleigh commented.

"Hmph," Horatio snorted softly. "He came because he wanted to create a little positive PR for himself, Sweetheart. He knows what a pariah he is because of his position and he took this opportunity to earn a few brownie points, so to speak."

"Handsome…" Calleigh protested.

"Sweetheart…" Horatio fired back with a grin.

Calleigh opened her mouth to answer with a witty comment but was cut off by the sound of the intercom announcing the end of visiting hours.

Horatio grimace and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Calleigh softly, his lips lingering against hers as he spoke. "I guess that means I have to go."

"I wish you could stay with me tonight," she said wistfully.

"So do I, Sweetheart. So do I."

At that moment a new nurse came in to introduce herself and Calleigh took advantage of the opportunity.

"Ma'am, would there be any way we could get another bed in here…(she ignored Horatio's startled gasp of protest)…so he could stay with me tonight?"

"Hmmm. I think we might be able to find a rollaway cot that would work. Let me finish my rounds and I'll be back in about 45 minutes."

The nurse bustled out and Calleigh smiled at a flustered Horatio.

"Methinks the gentleman doth protest…" she said sotto voce with a big grin.

"Calleigh, Calleigh. I'm already on Nurse Awful's black list. What do you think will happen when she comes back and finds me sleeping in your room?"

"Well…she'll probably think we had wild, passionate sex and kept the whole floor up all night with the noise."

She laughed at the mortified look on Horatio's face.

"Calleigh!" was all he could splutter at her outrageous comment.

"Oh Handsome, I'm just teasing."

"You just wait until you are well enough to get out of here. There will be wild, passionate sex," he growled and kissed her again a little more forcefully, letting her know just how much she affected him. "But for now… If I'm going to stay the night here I need to run back to my condo and get a change of clothes for tomorrow. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Drive safely."

"Always." And then he was gone.

His leaving left quietness that disturbed Calleigh and she fumbled under the sheet for the TV remote control. She flipped through several channels until she found the major news outlet for Miami-Dade County. A young reporter was commenting on the incident at the Dairy Delights ice cream shop and Calleigh listened intently, her eyes glued to the screen.

_A shooting incident earlier today left one MDPD officer gravely injured, a civilian shot in the hand, and the shooter himself dead. Witnesses at the scene say that 33-year-old Hewley Packwell, a former United States Marine who served in Iraq, walked into the Dairy Delights ice cream shop and brandished a weapon. He then forced all the employees and store patrons onto the floor, holding them hostage in an hours long standoff with Miami-Dade police and Special Forces. Amazingly enough only two people were injured in what could have been a bloodbath. It is also reported that the architect of this operation, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, exchanged himself for the wounded officer, allowing her to be transported to Miami General where she is said to be recovering from emergency surgery to repair a gunshot wound to her leg. I'm Anthone Riley, reporting for ****._

The recounting of the morning's events brought back into focus the physical reminders of her brush with death, and Calleigh shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Her leg was beginning to throb as was her shoulder, so she pressed the nurse call button. Within moments the nurse came in to check on her.

"How are we doing, Ms. Duquesne? Are you hurting?"

"Yes, a little," Calleigh answered.

"Okay, I'll get you something for it. I also have that bed for your friend. I'll bring that back too."

"Thank you," Calleigh murmured gratefully.

The nurse hadn't been gone more than two minutes when the door opened again and Horatio stepped in carrying clothes and an overnight bag. His eyes took in the tired, pained look on Calleigh's face and he quickly set down the items and moved to the side of her bed. Tenderly he stroked her face and said, "Sweetheart, are you sure you want me here tonight?"

"Yes, I want you here," she said as she attempted to hide her growing exhaustion and pain from him, unsuccessfully.

A frown marred his face as he noted the lines of discomfort at the corners of her mouth and the weary expression in the depths of her green eyes. She was fighting pain and tiredness and losing the battle badly.

"Have you called for something to ease the pain, Sweetheart?" he asked, smoothing back her hair and caressing her face tenderly.

"Yes. And she said she'd bring in the bed too."

At that moment, the nurse came in with Calleigh's pain meds, followed closely by an orderly who was wheeling in a regular hospital bed. She motioned the man to place the bed in the unoccupied corner of the private room and he quickly rolled it into position, locked the wheels and lowered the rails.

"I couldn't find a cot, so I just commandeered a regular bed. Is that okay?" She winked at Horatio who smiled back at her.

"Yes, thank you, Ma'am."

"Okay, let me get Ms. Duquesne taken care of for the night and I'll leave you two alone."

She handed Calleigh the two pain pills and then a cup of water, watching as Calleigh swallowed quickly and grimaced at the bitter taste on her tongue.

"That should have you comfortable in just a little while, if not sound asleep completely. I'll be in to check your vitals every couple of hours but I'll try not to disturb either of you."

After she left, Horatio sat on the edge of the bed to test it out. "Definitely going to be better than a cot."

"If I didn't have so many wires and tubes and junk attached to me, I'd make you sleep with me in this bed," Calleigh said just as a big yawn overtook her.

Horatio grinned. "I'll hold you to that later, Sweetheart. But for now you need to rest. I've probably tired you out way more than I should have." He kissed her gently. "Go to sleep, Calleigh. I'll be right over here if you need me."

"I'm too tired to argue with you, Handsome." She said, her voice already slightly slurred from the medicine.

"Good. Now go to sleep…" his hand stroked softly over her face and forehead and her eyes drifted shut. He continued caressing her cheek until her deep even breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then he turned off the lights, took off his pants and the SWAT tee shirt he was still wearing and laid down on the bed, wearing his undershirt and boxers.

For a long time he lay there, reliving the day's events until tiredness overtook him as well and he closed his eyes.

The room fell quiet, the silence broken only by the soft hum of the monitors above Calleigh's head.


End file.
